gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Josiwe
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Stubbs' Dirty Laundry page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 18:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, sorry, the image doesn't follow the policy. But' I'll let it pass this time, only this time, and rename it myself. Welcome to the Wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Map Work I love your work on the maps. What editing program are you using to make this? -spaz926 01:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I used paint.net to make them. I started out planning to map every street in the game, but once I learned my way around south los santos the game sucked me in and I spent 2 months playing it. Then I was done and the motivation to map every street died out... but hopefully someone else can replicate what I started for additional streets :) Josiwe (talk) 01:05, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I am going to try my best to get it working. Sorry forgot to sign the message. I tend to do things like that. I was wondering mainly how you did the dots, but I'll check out paint.net. -spaz926 01:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Christ this talk page is old, and I doubt you'll see this, but I just finished making a map with all the street names labeled! When I was just first starting out, I saw the awesome work in the South LS part of the map (done by Josiwe), and looked on your talk page to see if you had the whole map done. After I read this, I decided to make a map with all of the streets labeled, so I bookmarked this page to make sure to go back and post it here when I was done. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the help Josiwe, I looked on this wiki a lot to make it. It's cool to see another person who lives in LA really love this game a bunch, too! :) Here's the link to the maps I might change websites to host the image on because I swear the quality is better on my computer compared to the upload (they're all supposed to be 8192x8192 quality...), but If I do, I'll make sure to edit the link here. Cheers!bowlingforsoups (talk) 08:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi soups, thanks for the compliments! Your maps are impressive, great job! When I first started playing the game I spent weeks just driving around trying to memorize the map, although obviously it was too huge, but I got pretty knowledgable about south LS and decided to help myself and others by creating some wiki entries. I burned out on it and just enjoyed playing the game - played it a second time through on PS4 and platinumed it, plus finished all the heist content. It's a great game. Thanks for coming back and letting me know about your work, I really appreciate that someone was inspired by my entries. Wikis are wonderful, with everyone collaborating to provide high quality information to everyone, and I'm glad you contributed. As for this talk page, I get email notifications when someone writes something, so even though it's a couple years old I was still able to learn about your comment. Cheers! Josiwe (talk) 16:15, February 12, 2016 (UTC)